harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Senate/Rejected proposals
002. Chosing an interim Prime Minister We of the Coalition of the Right Wing, propose Vlad Negresco of the Harvian Christian Union to become interim Prime Minister, instead of Adams, to rule the country until he'll organize new elections, which he'll do as soon as possible. Adams had been "auto-declared" undemocratically and is therefore not representing the democratic values and spirit of the Harvian nation. We'll need a majority of the parliament to chose the leader, people, and this is the time! Pro #'PRO' - Vlad Negresco, HCU 14:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) In name of the Christian European-Samoan spirit and values, may god bless our nation! #'PRO' - Roi Soleil 14:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #... Contra # CONTRA 14:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # CONTRA Marcus Villanova 14:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # CONTRA SjorskingmaWikistad 14:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's just me, but am I not the one who is doing most of the work here, while almost everybody of the Right Coalition is filling the comment pages? :D #: We were the ones to come up with the first proposals in parliament :P We have a promising programme too. May God bless thou! Bucu 15:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'CONTRA' Sorry, Bucu, but there's no harm in waiting another month till elections. If we make you PM now, without elections, that's just as undemocratic. --Semyon 19:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #: Interim Premier until the elections*. Allow me: it is democratic, at least there will be a "chosen" interim leader, and not a self-appointed premier who is not backed by any majority (!). However, after more than a month (without elections or any good rulership), I still support the idea of an interim premier chosen by the Senate whose main goal should be the organization of fair and democratic elections within a short period. The only thing I see now is a country that is dying slowly. Therefore I am willing to renounce to my candidacy for the sake of the nation and our Samoan-Christian coalition. The only way to survive is to participate and collaborate. You have proven - in my eyes - to be a strong and ambitious Christian leader who is eager to set up such a system as soon as possible, as we can notice here below! Would you want to replace Sjors, in name of the majority of the nation? This country lacks progress, it needs you! Bucu 20:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::If we choose a certain date for election, and make it soon, there's no point in deposing Sjors. We could call elections in two weeks and then take control. To be honest, there's no benefit in doing it sooner. --Semyon 21:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Abstention #'abstention' not into it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #: You don't support your Christian party leader? Bucu 16:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #::Oh, then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'Absention' - I am morally opposed to getting rid of our PM this way. We can urge him to hold elections sooner but disposing him this way just doesn't feel right. BastardRoyale 12:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Comments I don't think somthing as major as this only deserves a 50% majority and since we don't have a consitiution it doesn't matter anyway. Marcus Villanova 14:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Of course it does matter! Who do you think would write such a consitution? The PM, right? And if most people on these Islands are Christians then you understand why they do not want an atheist like Adams to write the constitution. Roi Soleil 14:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Okay beacuse that answered my question. I said since we don't have a consitiution how is this legal? Marcus Villanova 15:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::We've signed the declaration of independence. In it is written clearly that the Provisional Parliament will run this country democratically. Bucu 15:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 004. New capital Stamadri Original proposal (not backed by >50%) According to the proposed constitution the city of Port Philip is the capital and the seat of government. This seat may be moved elsewhere for reasons of force majeure. I want to change this and make Stamadri our official capital. It has the largest native Samoan and Tongan population of the entire nation and and was the first settlement built prior to the colonial era, based on this it should be made the capital to truly put an end to colonial days and make a statement. Roi Soleil 16:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) PRO # PRO Roi Soleil 16:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # PRO Bucu 16:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) It's a holy place # PRO --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # PRO BastardRoyale 11:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) # CONTRA # SjorskingmaWikistad 16:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Serious, Port Philip is the largest town. I already placed the National Council there. I'm becoming a bit tired of this "Samoans are the best". #: That's because you're American . Bucu 17:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #:: Allow me: "Christian Samoans are the best" :P (6) Bucu 17:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #::: :P And I am a Dutchman, anti-American, and leader of a socialist party. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #:::: You can of course try to put this through, but since it won't work anyway, I'll not help with getting everything to Stamadri. The town is way too small. Do you want it to be crammed with secretaries, archives, national institutes, the national museum, government employee apartment blocks, a supreme court, the national bank, a speaker's corner, a state library, secreatry offices, national Gas, national Electricity, a large railway station for it all and a NC? You know, I think "...and make a statement" is nonsense. Why make a statement by moving your whole federal government and legislature to a small village? SjorskingmaWikistad 20:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'CONTRA' 06:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #'CONTRA' Marcus Villanova 14:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) They want to make our capitol a ghetto slum by making it really small like Washington D.C/ Abstention Let's compromise. South Africa, for instance, has three capitals, an administrative, a legislative, and an economic capital. We could 'make a statement' by making Stamadri administrative and 'cultural' capital, and let Port Philip have all other functions. --Semyon 19:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Agree. Bucu 16:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) New adjusted proposal (a compromise!) Adjusted parts written in bold letters. According to the proposed constitution the city of Port Philip is the capital and the seat of government. This seat may be moved elsewhere for reasons of force majeure. I want to change this and make Stamadri our official '''administrative, cultural and legislative' capital. Port Philip will get all other functions, i.e. being home to for example economic boards, like the chamber of commerce and such. Thus all functions not mentioned above will go to Port Philip. It Stamadri has the largest native Samoan and Tongan population of the entire nation and and was the first settlement built prior to the colonial era, based on this it should be made the capital to truly put an end to colonial days and make a statement. Roi Soleil 16:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC)'' Please vote again! Bucu 20:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) PRO # PRO Bucu 20:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) # PRO --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' --Semyon 08:34, November 3, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' 17:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) The best for our country CONTRA # ... ABSTENTION Comments 005. Elections Before we have elections, we have to create the law which governs them. Here's my view: The most important law we need to make is a law for elections. That way we can elect a proper government; a provisional one doesn’t really have the right to make laws. First of all I think that government should be made up of four levels of government #The Parliament. This is made up of fictional members and has no real power. It would be a good idea for the following reasons: :*Makes politics more interesting. :*We could include fictional parties. For instance, Marcus’ HEMPPAC in Wikination would never have been able to get power there :*New members could automatically be given a seat there, giving them something to do. :*The seats would be added in a fair proportion and elected by the system of first-past-the-post, with constituencies. It would have about 40 members. #The Senate. This would be us. #The Cabinets. This would be where all members of Government could discuss. #The President. He would have no real power, but would act as Head of State and would keep order in the chambers. Perhaps we could make him an admin. Otherwise, he could be a fictional character. Electoral system. Each citizen has two votes, and is not allowed to vote for themselves. In Lovia this was possible, so everyone did vote for themselves, which ruined the point of having that vote at all. Also citizens can vote against a candidate, rather than for them; this is more democratic. In Britain, where I live, lots of people didn’t care who won their constituency as long as it wasn’t the Conservatives. But because those people split their vote between Labour and the Lib Dems, they allowed the Cons to wins; clearly not democratic. Forming a government I would use the British system, just ‘cos I like it. Our version would work like this: A month after the elections, members of the Senate would submit a document to the President. It would contain the signatures of at least half of the Senators, and would contain the names of the Prime Minister, deputy Prime Minister, Chancellor, and Foreign Secretary, as well as any general policy promises. The Senators who had signed the document would form The Government, while the others would form The Opposition. The Opposition would also form a shadow cabinet, containing shadow PM etc. Both cabinets would work separately and separately propose to the whole Senate. I know that all this stuff is a bit complicated, but in real life politics is. In Britain we are unable to get rid of the House of Lords, which is totally undemocratic, because it’s a centuries-old tradition. Hopefully it would be a lot more interesting and exciting than Lovian politics. comments I simply love this. I think somone should have one chareter but if there in the estates they should have two more members of there party they control in estates. This ways more parties can thrive like HEMPPAC. If so I'd have two people in WFP and HEMP. Marcus Villanova 21:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is a bit complex with the fctional characters 05:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, they wouldn't have to do much. We would always ensure the Parliament passed bills that the Senate passed. @Marcus: The way I envisioned it was that the proportion of each party in both houses would be roughly the same, e.g. if half the members of the Senate were Socialists abouts half in the Parliament would be too. We'd then add about ten extra seats for minor parties/independents. --Semyon 07:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: In fact, the other day I made a rough spreadsheet showing the numbers of seats, if there were 41 in total: ::: The bottom four would be fictional parties. (Of course, this is just an example.) --Semyon 07:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can't really see it 'cuse it ani't working. Also that sound good to I like it. Marcus Villanova 23:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::If your talking about Green being Vert Party then no beacuse there only a local party. Sorry. I still love this Idea ! Marcus Villanova 20:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I thought of a solution to that problem. I hope you like it? --Semyon 15:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I say we adopt this! Marcus Villanova 22:30, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Unfortunately, everyone else seems to be inactive. :-( --Semyon 12:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the division of seats is unfair. The SPH has 6, and the SP 9, but they both have the same amount of members. SjorskingmaWikistad 12:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) My Solution above: Maybe HCU and Sp could have a comnbined minor party its up to you. Sorry I gave myself three I want it to be more fair. Marcus Villanova 16:02, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry Sjors, that was just due to a program I made with Excel to introduce an element of randomness. Anyway that was just a example table, to illustrate the concept. It doesn't mean anything. --Semyon 20:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I love this proposal and believe this composition of the government is a fair and good one. Roi Soleil 15:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed. I like it. Marcus Villanova 20:35, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I am open to changes, but what exactly do you mean by a minor party? --Semyon 19:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Pro. Bucu 16:12, November 2, 2010 (UTC)